


blood, beating, still

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, sry edwadr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: twilight, hurt/comfort)Bella loses Edward. Rosalie and Carlisle are there for her.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, implied Rosalie/Bella/Carlisle
Series: dim sum drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	blood, beating, still

There is little reprieve in what comes _after_.

Bella learns that love goes as quickly as it comes, with no considerations on the scars left on her heart, which is beginning to feel like a mangled, dead, organ that has been dragged across the country by a tow truck.

Road kill is what she would’ve stayed as, had it not been for the family Edward left behind. Surprisingly, it’s Rosalie who stays up with her most nights when she sobs into her pillowcase, cries from vicious dreams and lies awake, numb, listening to only the sound of her own heart, still stubbornly alive.

Bella reaches out for her hand, some nights, and she strokes her hair with the back of her icy glass fingers. 

Carlisle tells her that she’s feverish from the stress. He doesn’t patronize Bella and shy away from the real word, trauma, but it still feels like he’s afraid to peel back and examine the layer even deeper beneath: the heartbreak. Bella doesn't blame him.

Of the entire family, Rosalie and Carlisle are the most conservative in their choice of (or rather, use of) words around Bella. She prefers it that way, really. Carlisle steadies her when her knees give in; sometimes, she just forgets to use them, or other parts of herself.

He tilts her chin up to smile at her with his bright golden eyes, when she forgets herself by the bedroom door one day. Rosalie is waiting for her inside; she looks surprised when Carlisle opens the door for Bella.

“Thank you, Rosalie, for taking good care of her,” he says.

Bella turns to him, instinctively takes his hand and says, “Stay.”

The night is welcoming a storm on its way. Bella doesn’t feel like sleeping and picks up a book for the first time in months. Carlisle brings a reading light from his study as Bella rests her head on Rosalie’s shoulder, the two of them under the sheets.

The light sits on the bedside table. Bella doesn’t feel anything apart from the clap of thunder outside; steady hands flicking through paper; Carlisle’s arm around her waist; Rosalie placing a kiss in her hair; and the quiet dreams that follow.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
